Todo comenzo con una mentira
by Velmon
Summary: Misty se enreda en su propia mentira, una pequeña mentira que se agranda por presumir algo que no tiene, y todo por una fiesta para parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Una fiesta con una condición

 _Podía escuchar el dulce sonido de la marea tranquila de la gran piscina que tenia mi gimnasio, si mío porque mis hermanas sean ido a otro interminable viaje al otro lado del mundo... No importa, yo y mis pokemons estamos felices además de que existe más coordinación por supuesto si la gran Misty esta a cargo todo sale bien._

Dibujo una gran sonrisa mientas que se estiraba, hoy nuevamente empezaba un gran día, abrió las cortina de su habitación dejando entrar la luz del sol, presiono el botón para prender la musica de su equipo y así poder alistarse para otro día de trabajo en su gimnasio.

Envolvió su esbelto cuerpo con una toalla que estaba colgada a lado de la ducha, cerro la llave y seco su cuerpo. Se decidió ponerse un short corto azul marino y un top rojo que le cubra hasta el ombligo y con mangas tres cuarto. Se hizo su siempre moño de un lado a pesar que su cabellera naranja fuego ya le llegaba hasta los hombros, se calzó sus zapatos. Bajo a la planta de abajo, arriba se encontraba la gran mansión y abajo como un subterráneo era el gimnasio, pudo oír los sonidos agua marinas y los pokemons chapoteando. Abrió las puertas y ayudo a acomodar todas las cosas con los otros trabajadores.

Las horas iban pasando y más gentes con sus pokemons llegaban para ver el espectáculo que mostraban, una escena de la sirenita y algunos juegos de los poderes combinados con otros pokemons, también estaba el sector de aprendiz, un lugar donde se podía entrenar y ayudar a los principiantes a entrenar a sus pokemons.

Misty se encontraba dichosa junto con su pokemon vigilando todo, se detuvo al ver en la entrada del gimnasio a una chica saludándola, miro confundida y dudosa devolvió el saludo, la chica que llevaba un vestido corto y una gorra rosada pálido se acerco corriendo a ella con un pokemon de tipo piplo.

\- No puede ser que no me recuerdes.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo más apenada y un leve sonrojo.

\- Soy Dawn.

\- ¿Dawn?- Se llevo la mano al mentón y miraba arriba.- No lo siento.- Al escuchar eso Dawn se entristeció.- Es broma, te estaba tomando el pelo. Eso te pasa por no venir a visitarme más antes.- Dawn ahora estaba apenada.

\- Lo siento, hubo muchas cosas y se me paso el tiempo.- Miro al piso y llevo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

\- Lo bueno es que al fin cumples con tu promesa. Supongo que tienes muchas cosas que contar. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

\- Si.

\- Y Piplo que guapo que estas.- Le guiño el ojo y acaricio su cabeza, el pokemon se sonrojo.

Ambas chicas rieron y caminaron hasta llegar a un pasillo que les llevo a un jardín grande y verdoso, los dos pokemons corrieron a jugar con otros que estaban allí con sus leales amigos, dueños en otras palabras. Las dos chicas se sentaron en una banca que estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

\- Y que noticias traes Dawn.

\- No mucho realmente, he estado organizando más los pasos para el siguiente espectáculos, pero para mi mala suerte pachiriso se ha enfermado, lo he estando llevando a la clínica del pueblo paleta, ya que el profesor me ha entregado estas nuevas manillas de comunicación, además adivina lo que van hacer, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Tan tan tan habrá una fiesta, en conmemoración a la primavera, la temática será para los enamorados, y es lo bueno porque Lucas me pidió ser su novia. Y lo bueno es que May esta de noviazgo con Brendan. Tu tienes novio, no?- Pregunto dejando aun lado el entusiasmo al ver que no se veía muy feliz.

\- Eh, por supuesto. Crees que una chica guapa como yo no tendría, me han pedido muchos pero al fin encontré a mi media naranja, fue difícil pero ... Al fin lo encontré.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cómo te lo pidió? Debes hacer que venga a la fiesta, porque la condición para entrar es que tenga pareja.

\- Sí, supongo que lo conoce, por supuesto que lo conoces. Pues me pidió en un hermoso sendero de rosas rojas, hicimos un picni y conversamos, luego me regalo un hermoso collar con un dige de corazón mitad, él lo tiene la otra parte para sellar nuestro amor. Ahora no lo traigo puesto porque ... he estado haciendo mi número. Y te lo diré el nombre cuando sea la fiesta, ¿para cuándo es?

\- Perdona, solo falta una semana.- Se sintió fatal al ver la cara de terror de Misty.- Debía decirte el mes anterior pero Pachiriso me tenia preocupada que creí haberte avisado a través de la llamada. Lo siento, si quieres te puedo ayudar con los preparativos del gimnasio mientras te vas preparando, por eso es que vine con Piplo.

\- No, no te preocupes, podre arreglarmelas, además hay muchos personales, merezco una semana de descanso, sólo veré si mi novio vendrá a tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, le podemos pedir a Ash que utilice su dragón para traerlo más rápido.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Hablaste con Ash esta semana?

\- Sí, hace dos meses, el también te dará una gran sorpresa para la tal fiesta.

\- Él también ira.

\- ¡Ay no!- Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.- Por favor no le diga que arruine la sorpresa, Ash quería darnos a todos una sorpresa, solo yo y su familia sabe que ya tiene novia, pero no te diré quien es o no podrás fingir una cara de sorpresa.

\- Esta bien, pero tu también debes guardar mi secreto.

\- Sí, te prometo.- Puso su mano en su pecho derecho mientras lo prometía.

\- Y cuenta como fue que Lucas te lo pidió, creí que nunca lo haría.

\- Yo tampoco, la verdad es que me lo tomo por sorpresa. Recuerdas que te dije que yo y Poll estábamos más cercano.- Misty asintió.- Bueno al parecer Lucas se animo, me pidió que saliera con él al cine, luego a otras partes y cuando menos lo esperaba me lo pidió, la verdad es que no sabía que a él yo le gustaba, me tomo por sorpresa, y como es buen tipo le acepte.

\- ¿Aun vez a Poll?

\- Sí. Poll me cae bien, me la paso de maravilla con él, Lucas quiere que no lo vea más pero creo si escojo entre uno de ellos Lucas perdería, no digas que te lo dije.

\- No comprendo porque aceptaste ser su novia.

\- Estaba nerviosa, y Poll me desafío, no estaba pensando bien, pero estamos intentando y vemos si somos el uno para otro. No me juzgue que Piplo me esta torturando día y noche.

\- Esperó que no estés jugando con el sentimiento de Lucas, él es un chico bueno y espero que ordenes tus ideas para que también no salgas lastimada.

\- Sí, no te preocupe le deje bien en claro que estaba algo confusa con todo el asunto por lo que estamos viendo adonde nos llevara todo esto.

\- Misty que bueno que te encontré. El escenario ya esta.

\- Te quedas para ver mi acto.

\- Por supuesto.

 **Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña introducción, lamento mi pesima ortografía, y aclarar que Pokemon no me pertenece, ya sabe a quien le pertenese esta gran saga que nos hizo enamorarnos de pikachu y de otros pokemones.**


	2. Capitulo 2

A mis queridos lectores fantasma, gracia por pasar a leer esta pequeña historia, segundo lamento la demora. Agradecer sobre todo a esa persona que me hizo sentir bien cuando me llego el mensaje de que guardo esta historia a favoritos. Espero no decepcionarte.

Segundo lamento la demora. Tercero, ya saben Pokemon no me pertenece, y por último disfruta de este capitulo.

¡El gran problema!

No puedo creer que la vida me es injusta, yo que he hecho para merecer este castigo, yo una joven dulce en este problema, yo y mi bocata. Pero no me va ser difícil encontrar un novio, solo necesitó menos de un día. Pero primero a reclamar a Ash por engañarme, él muy sínico me prometió estar conmigo y... No importa, Red siempre fue el dueño de mi corazón, además yo y él coincidimos en muchas cosas, de seguro que al verme y fingir tener algunos que otros pretendientes me pedirá ser su novia en menos que cante un gallo, como a Dawn le sucedió, solo porque Poll estaba detrás de ella y Lucas le pidió, de seguro que Red al saber me pedirá.

Con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios prosiguió nadando, siempre que tenia algún problema o se estresa bastante se daba un chapuzón y se ponía horas interminables a nadar hasta que su cuerpo le exigía que se detenga. Estaba ya desde cuatro horas y sus brazos le dolían, por lo que nado a estilo mariposa hasta el borde de la piscina. Aun con su sonrisa radiante al saber que su plan era perfecto y que cien por ciento saldría bien, salio del agua, se seco con una toalla gruesa y grande color amarilla que estaba un poco lejos del borde. Mañana seria un día realizable, porque sus ideas de la peli naranja se harían realidad, para mañana ya sería la novia de Red.

Esta vez el despertador la levanto, ayer se desvelo por la emoción de que sea hoy. Apago la alarma, apretó su rostro soñoliento con la suave almohada y bostezo o intento bostezar porque estaba acostada boca abajo.

Una vez que dejo todo listo y un encargado que se haga cargo del gimnasio mientras su ausencia, salió feliz, aunque triste porque debía dejar su pokemon, después de todo aun era un bebé. Estaba vestida con un short amarillo, un chaleco sin mangas del mismo color y abajo un top café, saldría primero a caminar para aclarar sus ideas y luego llamaría a Red.

Se dirigía camino al centro del pueblo, el clima estaba hermoso para caminar, además hoy abrirían una feria de artesanía, aprovecharía para ver si encontraba un collar como había descrito a Dawn. Al llegar a la plazuela se sorprendió al notar a muchas concurrencia, camino feliz y decidida hacia un puesto de jarras de porcelanas, miraba detenidamente cada platos y vasos con detalles de historias pokemons antiguos, decidió comprar uno con la imagen de Miu y Lukario. Fue a otro puesto y a otros.

Estaba caminando mirando su collar que al fin lo había encontrado, no lo guardó en su mochila como las otras cosas por la simple razón de que estaba feliz de haber encontrado un dige de corazón que se parte en dos hecha de una piedra hermosa que parecía diamante. Al no quitar de la vista el collar tropieza con algo o alguien, grita al saber que la caída le dolería más que el susto cerrando los ojos, pero solo siente ser atrapada por unos brazos.

\- Te encuentras bien, ¿Misty?- Esa voz la conocía. Feliz por que el destino estaba a su favor abre sus azules ojos mirando los oscuros de él.

\- Sí, gracia por atraparme. Es una suerte que estaba donde más te necesitó.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

\- No tiene por que agradecer. Pero debes estar más atenta cuando este caminando. Me alegra que te encontramos, justo estábamos yendo para tu gimnasio.

\- ¿Yendo?- Pregunto confundida.

\- Si, he traído a Yelow, tenia ganas de conocerte y además quería que la conozca.- Se sonrojo un poco pero su gorra lo ocultaba bien.

\- ¿Yelow?

\- Esa soy yo, lo siento, si estuviera más atenta no te hubieras tropezado.- Una muchacha rubia y blanca hablo con una dulce voz tímida.

\- No, yo también estaba distraída mirando este hermoso collar.- Mostró.

\- Ay que hermoso, Red porque no me compras uno, para sellar nuestro amor.

Al escuchar esas palabras su mundo se derrumbo, bajo la mano que había levantado para mostrar el collar, su boca estaba entre abierta, la sentía seca y un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba articular ni una sola palabra, sus ojos solo miraban al horizonte, ningún punto en concreto, su alma la sentía oprimida como su corazón. No podía creer, su Red estaba con otra, sintió que sus ojos le ardían y a la vez sentía que alguien la estaba llamando

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te preguntaba adonde lo compraste.- Le volvió a preguntar Red amable.

\- Allá.- Apunto con el mentón al lugar.- Donde esta el puesto 12.

\- ¡Vamos!- La chica se fue corriendo entusiasmada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, solo que me ha sorprendido con la gran noticia.- Esforzó una sonrisa.- No imagine que el pequeño Red algún día pediría a una chica bonita que sea su novia.- Cada palabra era una tortura para ella.

\- Sí, la verdad es que...

\- ¿Han venido de paso o se quedaran más tiempo?- No quería saber nada de como se logro la relación, sabia que escucharlo sería una tortura.

\- De paso, como ya va venir la fiesta que el profesor esta haciendo en el pueblo paleta nos estamos quedando viviendo en la casa de Gary. Sabe de la fiesta verdad.

\- Sí, ayer me lo han contado.

\- ¡Qué!- Se detuvo, Misty intento sonreír despreocupada pero no podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo por lo que tuvo que mirar para otra parte.- Sabia que yo debía decírtelo, Dawn es algo despistada.

\- Pero fue porque su Pachiriso estaba enfermo, es comprensible.

\- ¿Con quién iras?- Preguntó Yelow mostrando un collar a Red para saber si aprobaba.

\- Pues es sorpresa.- Dijo nerviosa.- En la fiesta ya lo sabrán. Lo único que puedo decir es que él me compro este hermoso collar, me ama mucho.

\- Me alegra mucho Misty, te merece a alguien que te ame demasiado.

\- Es verdad, ya quiero conocerlo, así podremos tener citas dobles. ¿Cómo se conocieron y cómo te pidió?

\- Pues lo conozco de un viaje. Me pidió en un sendero de rosas rojas, hicimos un picni y me re...- Miro el collar que lo tenia en sus manos.- Luego de tantas semanas, hoy me compro este collar para sellar nuestro amor. Se ha ido muy rápido y es por eso que no he podido entregarle la otra mitad, vive en otro pueblo, tuvo un inconveniente.

\- Oh, tu chico es muy romántico, en un sendero de rosas. Red me pidió en...

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento pero prometí a mi novio llegar para nuestra cita, una cena familiar. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Corrió para alejarse despidiéndose con la mano a los dos, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera de su pueblo. Cayó de rodilla y sus manos arrancaron algunos pasto, sus lágrimas cayeron descontroladamente, mojando el pasto y sus manos se empuñaron con más fuerza. Se sentía una tonta con las esperanzas pisoteadas, le dolía mucho el pecho, llevo una mano en su pecho para calmar el dolor, cerro con fuerzas sus ojos para retener las lágrimas que no cesaban.

Que voy hacer, de donde voy a conseguir un novio, mis mentiras adonde me han llevado, ¿adonde me van a llevar?

Se sentó en el pasto recostando la espalda en el árbol, suspiró afligida al notar su problema, estaba pérdida, no encontraría a alguien que sea un conocido para ellos, porque de seguro Dawn ya le habría contado...

\- o tal vez no.- Susurró.- Debo darme prisa, tal vez Tracey.

Limpio con el dorso de su mano su rostro, se levanto decidida y una vez que se oriento y guardar el collar en su bolsillo del short camino a nuevo rumbo donde estaban más que seguro sus posibles solución a su problema. Después de todo era un gran amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A mis queridos lectores fantasma, gracia por pasar a leer esta pequeña historia, segundo lamento la demora. Agradecer sobre todo a esa persona que me hizo sentir bien cuando me llego el mensaje de que guardo esta historia a favoritos. Espero no decepcionarte. También agradecer el comentario de Beruji, me hizo feliz y me ayudaste en arreglar la historia, muchas gracia y espero que te guste._**

 ** _Segundo lamento la demora. Tercero, ya saben Pokemon no me pertenece, y por último disfruta de este capitulo._**

 **Tirrar la toalla no es una opción**

Al fin había llegado al pueblo paleta, pudo notar que algunas cosas no habían cambiado, seguía hermoso o tal vez más hermoso y verdoso. Estaba algo cansada por caminar tanto, y lo peor es que su estomago exigía comida, que suerte que no había traído a su pokemon o si no sufriría igual que ella. Siguió caminando sin importar que había pasada por puesto de comidas, no, su mente estaba en solucionar en el dilema que se había metido. Se detuvo al mirar el lugar donde tal vez seria ahí la fiesta, estaba en el patio de la casa del profesor y abuelo de Gary, había muchos del pueblo trabajando en el escenario aún, allí noto también a Brendan molestando a May, busco con la mirada si se encontraba a su amigo el artista, pero de seguro que estaba en el área de los pokemons, con lo que le gusta dibujar.

Allí lo encontró muy concentrando en darle los últimos retoque de un lindo Squirtle, se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta él para ver el dibujo, ya no era sorpresa verlo tan idéntico a la realidad, su amigo era un verdadero artista.

\- Tu si eres malos, dejas al pobre Squirtle tieso para tu deleite.- Bromeo y asusto a su amigo por su repentina aparición, el pokemon río junto a Misty que se acerco para acariciarlo la cabeza.

\- Ay, Misty a ti te gusta asustar a la gente, no.- Dejo su libreta en su silla para ir hacia su amiga.

\- Todo el pueblo esta participando en poner los últimos preparativos para la fiesta.

\- Si, desde hace dos meses, no solo será una fiesta de coctel también habrá espectáculos, ocuparan todo el área del pueblo pero de noche será ocupada solo esta zona.

\- Pero solo serán para los que tienen pareja. O me equivoco.- Siguió acariciando al pokemon que se dejaba con deleite.

\- Sí, se ha hecho especialmente para los enamorados, además es la estación de la primavera y es la estación del amor y amistad.- Sonríe dichoso y un poco sonrojado.

\- ¿Y tu tienes con quién ir?- Pregunto ocultando su interés.

\- Sí.- Intento no verse afectada.- Mayormente todos ya tienen pareja, hasta el pequeño Max puedes creerlo.- Cambio de tema, no quería hablar del tema de su pareja.

\- Sí, quien diría que seria todo un rompe corazones. Baya ya me tenias preocupada, creí que no te vería en la fiesta, ya buscaría una excusa para que entres y conozca a mi novio.- Mordió su lengua, la mentira salia como si fuese una defensa.

\- ¿Y lo conozco?- Ella tan solo asintió sin pensar abrazando al pokemon que sintió su estado.- Grandioso, me dirás quién es.- Ella negó dejando al pokemon en el suelo para que vaya con sus amigos.

\- No, debes esperar a que sea la fiesta, vamos afuera para ayudar a los demás.

\- Esta bien, pero me tienes muy intrigado, estas como Ash, no nos quiere decir con quien irá, solo nos dice que asistirá.

\- Que mala suerte que Pikachu no dirá nada.- Ríe para ocultar su tristeza, pero la pena se adueñó cuando su estómago rugió.

\- Mejor ve primero a donde esta Brock y así conoce a su pareja, esta en la cocina.

Asintió y se despidió, no era para ella extrañar que su amigo Brock tuviera una, tan bien que se envolvía con las chicas, a veces demasiado exagerado, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que la chica de su amigo no era ninguna de las hermanas enfermeras o policías, tenia el cabello corto marón, color canela su piel y unos hermosos ojos café claro. Ambos estaban conversando sobre la noche que tanto escuchaba a todo el pueblo hablar, trago el nudo de envidia y solo saco una manzana del frutero, se fue afuera, aun tenia tiempo para encontrar a alguien, tal vez no en este pueblo, pero debía ser alguien que los conozcan, ya tenia a dos personas, mordió la manzana con una sonrisa y viendo a todos moverse de aquí para ya. No, su mente ocupaba aun la traición que se había creado ella misma de Red.

\- ¡Basta! Si sigo así no tendré una solución, no me rendiré.

Se levanta decidida y va ayudar a sus amigos, también en busca de una pareja, para su mala suerte la mayoría ya tiene, y ella ya estaba cansada de aumentar algo más a su novio imaginario.

 _Debería rendirme, tal vez decir que ninguno de los dos ya no nos gusta, o algún otro tonto pretexto, después de todo los noviazgo en esta edad no son eternos._

Sonríe decidida, una sonrisa cálida y triste, va en busca de Dawn, a sabiendo que ella manejaría bien la situación cuando llegue el día tan anhelado. La encuentra con Serena tomando un jugo, ambas al verla le sonríe contenta y le pasa un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Dawn me contó que iras a la fiesta, es bueno.

\- Lo siento, pero ya sabes que estas noticias me ponen feliz.- Se excusa.

\- No te preocupes, es por eso que no te dije quien es. Pero lo malo es que..

\- ¿Dawn puedes venir un rato?- Ash saludo con la mano al ver a su primera amiga de viaje, Dawn asiente y se retira despidiéndose.

\- Me sorprende que tengas novio, no lo tomes a mal.- Se adelanto al ver su cejas fruncidas.- Es que he vista que siempre para detrás de mi Ash o de Red, por lo que supuse que no irías, que estaría en tu habitación lamentando no haberte confesado tu amor por uno de ellos, pero para ser sincera ninguno de ellos lo aceptarían, Red ama demasiado a Yelow son la pareja ideal y Ash y yo somos la pareja perfecta.- Sonríe radiante.- Que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpa.

\- Si la fiesta es de gala o casual.- Intenta que su tono de voz sea normal, pero sonó frívolo.

\- De gala, a las nueve de la noche.

\- Bien adiós.- Su despedida fue más vete al diablo, se fue de la casa y del patio, del pueblo, si debía buscar un chico que la acompañe a la fiesta, debía encontrarlo en otra parte, en otro pueblo. Y sabia a donde encontrarlo, después de todo ellos le habían confesado su amor por ella, aunque se debatía si debía usarlo de esa manera.

Pero quería demostrar que ella era capaz de enamorar a un chico, mostrar que nunca estaba detrás de ninguno de esos dos que jugaron con su sentimiento, que ella era más hermosa que sus respectiva novia. No, no derramaría ninguna sola lágrima, no era el momento. Fue a su gimnasio, faltaba poco para que anochesca y faltaba solo cuatro días para que sea domingo. Se acostó en su cama de un lado, mirando la ventana, no se cambio de ropa para dormir, se sentía agotada físicamente y mental, aun así no lloraría por ser tan ingenua. Sonrió al ver a su pokemon enfrente, lo alza y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Quedo dormida al rato, al igual que su pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola, lamento la gran demora de no subir capítulo, no tengo excusa, bueno me parece que si fuera más organizada con mi tiempo de seguro que podría terminar con la historia. Aunque ya lo tengo terminada pero con los comentarios, uno principalmente, lo he cambiad_** ** _o. Y los tomo bien los comentarios, debido que soy principiante, bueno, ya subí una historia pero en Wattpad, y me hace feliz tener comentarios, ojo que sea constructivo como lo que me ha llegado por los anteriores capítulos, que lo agradezco._**

 ** _He intentado reflejar el como se siente Misty, porque me he dado cuenta que el tema de sentimientos no lo manejo bien._**

 ** _Por último los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben a quien._**

 **Capítulo 4**

Solo faltaba tres días, se tardó cuatro horas para llegar al pueblo que era el más cerca, subió al subterráneo, no tenia tiempo de caminar e ir tranquila, debía buscar por todos los medios a aquel chico que era conocido por sus amigos. Hasta era capaz de extorsionarlo para que acepte.

Por desgracia suya, él estaba en otra región. La pequeña hermana de su salvador le comento que ya eran invitados para asistir a la tan anhelada fiesta, que ya la estaba detestando desde su fondo de su ser.

Compro un boleto para ir a la región, no tenía la intención de esperar su llamada, o de seguro que él tenía la intención de invitar a otra para darle celos. Negó con la cabeza, tenía el ceño fruncido desde que salio de la casa de la joven.

Se subió al barco algo triste, pidiendo encontrar al chico que la ayudara. Se apego al borde del barandal y miro a las otras gente que se despendían de sus seres querido.

\- ¿A donde iras Misty?- Ahora sabia como se sentía su amigo el artistas cuando aparecía de la nada. Escuchó la risas burlona del nieto del profesor al verla brincar y llevar su mano al pecho, además de tirar un grito.

\- No te burles de una dama tan bonita.- Dijo Misty cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y fulminado al chico moreno.

\- ¿Una dama? ¿Y bonita de paso?- Hizo como si fuera buscar a una, a la chica ya le estaba entrando el animo de golpearlo porque ganas no le hacia falta.- Es broma. Porque iras a la isla...

\- ¡Eso no te interesa! Metetes en tus asuntos Gary.- Se fue del lugar para no hablar con Gary, se dirigió a buscar su camerino.

\- No me digas que iras a buscar a tu tan anhelado novio ficticio.- Misty se congelo en medio del pasillo de los camerinos, volteo a verlos.- Te preguntarás porque lo sé.- Cerró los ojos y toco su frente. Al abrirlo alzo una mano con el indice levantado, su sonrisa de lado hizo que Misty apretara el puño.- Veamos, pista número uno: Se que no iras a competir porque no llevas tu pokemon en tus brazos. Pista dos.- Levanto el siguiente dedo, aun con su sonrisa arrogante.- Te subiste al barco sin darte cuenta que estaba pasando a tu lado, te veía muy cabizbaja.- Al levanto el siguiente dedo.- Pista tres: Se que tu 'novio' es falso, soy nieto del profesor, un hombre muy inteligente.

\- Y despistado. ¡No te metas en mi vida!- Dijo Misty dándose la vuelta para alejarse de Gary, le dolía que su mentira haya sido descubierta y más por él que la dejaría en ridículo.

\- Pero falta tres días para aquella fiesta, el viaje durará un día, llegaremos en la noche...- Gary no pudo continuar, Misty se había dado la vuelta, mostrando una cara que podía competir con el pokemón más aterrador que había conocido en su última investigación.

\- ¡Y que! Me la podre arreglar yo sola.- Nuevamente retomo su camino.

\- Misty esto no es una competencia. Porque no dijiste la verdad. Mi abuelo sabe que no iré así que saco la tonta regla que se hará para las parejas, pero no se si podre asistir, estoy participando en una competición que se hará en ese lugar.

\- Como sabes que era mentira lo que le dije a Dawn.- Se giro a verlo, Gary se detuvo de golpe, el chico caminaba mirando por las ventanas algunas aves que pasaban por allí. Retrocedieron ambos un paso al ver que estaban muy cerca, Misty noto un leve sonrojo de parte de él.

\- Porque se que esperabas que unos de esos dos te pidieran que sea su novia.- El tono que uso era serio y fastidio. Volteo a verla. Le levantó el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran con esos azules oceánicos.- Misty eres hermosa y tienes un carácter único, esta bien soñar alto pero a veces es bueno que dejes que tus pies toquen la tierra áspera. ¿Porque no dijiste la verdad?

La chica intento contener sus lágrimas que salieron a mares de sus ojos oceánicos, se lanzo a los brazos del chico para protegerse de ella misma. Gary la abrazo con fuerza y deslizo su mano a su espalda subiendo y bajando, beso la coronilla de la cabellera naranja. No le había gustado ser él que le hizo llorar, pero su abuelo le había llamado para contarle la noticia que el evento estaba muy cerca y esperaba verlo, al negarse porque no tenia compañera, su abuelo le hablo del misterioso novio de Misty, ambos supusieron que era una mentira blanca, al principio hablaron que eran un misterio que la jovencita dejara por la paz ese absurdo sentimiento no correspondido por esos jóvenes, luego sobre lo que Dawn había comentado a las chicas del novio de Misty allí fue que ambos dedujeron que era una mentira blanca.

\- Yo... sólo... Se mi pareja.- De pronto se aparto de los brazos de Gary.

-¿Qué?- Desconcertado Gary pensó que escucho mal. O es que Misty aún no llegaba a recapacitar por su error ni siquiera dejaba velar por su sentimiento, el joven investigador presentía que la bella chica tenía una tormenta de sentimientos que no quería enfrentarlo.

\- Dijiste que soy hermosa y no tienes pareja, finge que eres mi novio, después de todo, todos te conocen, prácticamente viven en tu casa que es también del profesor.- Justificaba Misty mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas que pudo controlar, para ella aún no era el momento de llorar, el problema no había acabado.

\- No.- Sujeto el brazo de la chica para que no se retire.- No puedo porque ya te dije el motivo, tengo que competir, no se si llegare a la fiesta. Me habría gustado ayudarte pero no puedo faltar a una competencia. Puedes ir sola, como te dije ya no es necesario tener una pareja.- Gary pudo notar como los labios de la joven pelinaranja temblaba de rabia.

Misty estaba molesta, zafo su brazo con brusquedad del agarre de él, con rabia lo miro, el chico se sorprendió. Avanzo hacia él y al voltear el rostro a un lado por enojo se pudo ver en la ventana.

Sus ojos oceánicos eran un cumulo de sentimientos, su delgadas cejas unidas, su rostro mostraba más rabia por el despecho, el dolor que le invadía en el pecho por haber caído de la nube que se sostenía al conocer tanto a Red como Ash, uno mejor que él otro, pero ambos habían robado una parte de ella que la mantuvo en aquella nube que intentaba averiguar a quien amaba más, pero ambos la habían abandonado, no aceptaba la realidad por lo que sin sentirlo ni saber cuando se aferro a aquellos sentimientos que la convirtieron en este ser mentiroso. Tenía tanta ganas de gritar, maldecir su mala suerte en el amor, su vaga belleza que no se comparaba con ninguna de sus tres hermanas, quería llorar toda la noche si era necesario para dejar de sentirse como el peor ser de la tierra.

Sus ojos se inundaron de sus lagrimas que rebosaba sin parar, sus gemidos se hicieron más audible, con el dorso de su manos intento parar sus lagrimas, no quería demostrase débil ante Gary que la envolvió en sus brazos, sin pensarlo se aferró al cuerpo del chico, cerro los ojos y comenzó a dejar que el dolor de equivocarse, desamor, miedo y fealdad se fuera con sus lagrimas.

 ** _Lo lamento si alguien esperaba a otro personaje que consuele a Misty, pero creo que nadie se daría cuenta de la mentir de Misty, solo el profesor que es mayor y de seguro con más experiencia y se dio cuenta del enamoramiento de la joven. Gary también es listo y como investigador es más observador y menos despistado._**

 ** _El personaje que Misry fue a buscar es a Rudy, pero lamentablemente no estaba._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, sin más hasta otro capítulo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Se que me he tardado mucho y lo siento mucho, a decir verdad no sabía como continuar pero no quería dejarlo abandonado esta pequeña historia, pequeña porque no tendrá muchos capitulo y además es porque el contenido es bastante corto.**

 **Espero que les agrade este mini capitulo, y también, se que es tarde, pero espero que hayan tenido una gran y feliz navidad y año nuevo. En mi país pronto comenzará el festival de carnaval, no se si sera para el próximo sábado pero son tres sábado que se festejan. No me gusta mucho el carnaval debido a que gastan mucho el agua porque en mi país se tiran globos inyectado de agua. En su país ¿cómo lo festejan? Me encanta a mi el carnaval de Brazil, sus espectáculo de baile como de mi país sobretodo el de morenada y diablada, eso si que es lo mejor.**

 **Espero que les agrade y disculpe por mis error ortográfico. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el contenido de la historia. Bay.**

 **Capitulo 5**

Un sonido proveniente del barco despertó a Misty, el cansancio de las lagrimas la habían agotado que al estar sola en su camerino tan solo se entrego al sueño. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscura habitación pudo notar por la ventanilla redonda que aún era de noche, ahora sola se reclamaba la tonta idea de salir sin su Pokémon, extrañaba a uno en especial, se preguntaba como estaría ahora fuera de sus cuidados.

Decidida salio de la cama para hacer una impertinente llamada a una de sus trabajadoras que se hizo cargo por su ausencia. Saco del bolsón pequeño un comunicador ante la falta de señal se paseo por los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos, la marea movía al barco, el cansancio la estaba venciendo nuevamente ante ese movimiento tranquilizador.

Una vez afuera se sujeto del barandal, alzo su rostro al cielo oscuro adueñado por las estrellas que brillaban en todo su resplandor, la luna estaba oculta en alguna parte puesto en su periferia no la notaba. Mirar las estrellas y siendo tocada por la leve brisa fría era tan tranquilizador que dejo de pensar en esa ridícula fiesta para recordar su comportamiento fatal, sus padres y hermanas nunca le enseñaron a mentir, si lo supieran de seguro que ya no sería una posibilidad ser la encargada ni del acuario.

Sintió por el frio que se adueñó de su cuerpo que ya estaba muchas horas afuera y debía de meterse adentro al menos que quería pescar un resfriado. Ella no quería pero la sublime noche era tan hipnótica que poco le importa, ya mañana lucharía y aceptaría las consecuencias. Le sorprendió que algo abrigado cubrió su delgado cuerpo, giro a ver a la persona, su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto que era él.

\- No puedes dormir tu tampoco.- Dijo Gary mirando el mar oscuro, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal de seguridad.- Hay una mejor forma para estar de vela en vez de salir afuera con este ambiente.- Dijo por el método de contar ovejas, Misty sabia a que se referia.

\- Es que quiero pescar un resfriado o algo peor.- Bromeo aunque el rostro serio de Gary no le ocasiono nada de gracia.- Es broma, solo quería obtener señal para saber como están todos en mi ausencia. Sé que estarán bien pero.- Agacho la cabeza.

\- Es la primera vez que viajas sin ellos, verdad.- La joven asintió.

\- Deben sentirse traicionados o peor abandonados.- Comentó nostalgica.

\- De seguro que cuando regreses te ataca con todo su poder.

\- Eso no es gracioso Gary.- Golpeo el hombro de su compañero que rió.

\- Ya. Lo siento.- Misty lo miro como si fuese que a Gary le nació un tercer ojo, el chico era arrogante y pestilente para ellas que ante los insultos a Ash nunca le había escuchado decir un lo siento. Aunque tal vez él haya madurado y ella también quería madurar.- La verdad yo creo que tus Pokémon te harán la ley de hielo.- El muchacho rio ante la mirada temerosa de Misty.

\- Tu sigues igual, nunca madura.- Algunas parte de las personas a veces no podrían cambiar, ya era parte de la esencia de uno mismo.

\- La noche esta perfecta.- Misty abrió sus ojos, tanta fue su sorpresa que creyó que estos saldrían para ser comida de algún carnívoro habitante del mar. Gary no había notado el cambio de Misty puesto miraba insólito al cielo.- Es un buen momento para hacer lo que nunca te has animado hacer.- Volteo a ver a Misty que mantenía en sus mejillas pálida por sus pensamientos y el ambiente un color rojizo. El muchacho se acerco mucho a ella poniéndola más colorada.- A de ser la primer vez que te veo toda roja.- Lanzo una pequeña risa.

\- Tu también te pusiste rojo cuando hablamos en el pasillo.- Recordó furibunda.

\- Eh, yo no recuerdo, ideas tuya.- Sus ojos evitan la mirada penetrante de Misty.

\- Uhg vuelves hacer tú.- Murmuro para ser oída. Gary volvió a verla de reojo apoyando nuevamente sus brazos al barandal.

\- Quien no se pondría colorado si se tiene el rostro de una hermosa chica cerca.- Confesó.- Solo un idiota.- Misty se removió incomoda.

\- ¿Crees que soy hermosa?- Evitaba mirar a Gary pero quería saber si era verdad o solo iba a decir aquellas palabras para consolarla.

\- No.- Pero Gary nunca consolaba a nadie, Misty lo miro desilusionada. "Debía ser amigo de Ash, solo es un idiota que no sabe aprovechar el momento" pensó al recordar las infinidad de veces que se lanzó a Ash en palabras para que el idiota reconozca que ella sentía muchas cosas por él además de admiración.- Eres guapa, es raro porque tus hermanas son más guapa que tú.- La ira la estaba consumiendo.- Pero te veo como si fuera la única mujer guapa, hermosa y bella en este mundo, en mi mundo. No se desde cuando pero tu rostro apareció cuando recordé mis tiempos viajando para ser un maestro Pokémon. Me pregunte como estaría la pequeña Misty, claro que nada bien al juntarse con el idiota de Ash, debio de pegarse la tontería. Pero me alegra de saber que sigues siendo una chica plana con carácter pero guapa.

Misty no sabía si ponerse feliz ante esta peculiar confesión o rabiosa por decirle menos bonita que su hermana e idiota por juntarse con Ash. Lo que si sabia es que estaba confundida, opto por no decir nada. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Gary se despidió sugiriendo que ella también debía ir a su camerino al menos que quiera pescar un resfriado. Por raro que parezca Misty le hizo caso, dentro de su camerino se dio cuenta que lo que tenía abrigando su cuerpo era nada más que una chamarra de Gary.

Se acostó en su cama puesta aquella chamarra verde que olía a Gary, no tenía su Pokémon a su lado para abrazarlo y dormir alado de algo cálido y familiar, por lo que la chamarra 'prestada' de Gary fue algo familiar y cálido a pesar que casi las palabras que cursaron en el pasado eran insultos. No es que odiaba a Gary, si no que no le agradaba la forma en que trataba a Ash, ademas su actitud prepotente y arrogante daba que desear. Pero esta nueva y pequeña actitud que mostró en el pasillo: comprometido para abrir los ojos en donde se estaba metiendo y siendo el papel de consolador, y esta noche de galán. Ponían a Misty en duda, en algo nuevo que nunca había sentido, se sentía temerosa pero no ese sentimiento de temor al ver esos Pokémon insecto, si no un temor diferente como aquella vez que Ash presento a Serena, en ese momento presentía algo, su corazón no dejaba de bombear y a pesar que solo dijo que eran amigos aun no se mantenía tranquila con esa rubia muchacha devota en los deseos de Ash. Aunque ese sentimiento anterior no era muy similar a lo que actualmente, en esa noche en medio del mar sentía.

Al final nuevamente se quedo durmiendo abrazándose a si misma, pegando más la chamarra a su cuerpo, inundando su fosa nasal del olor masculino de Gary. Soñando con aquellas olas pequeñas arropando al barco, que ella estaba nadando junto a sus pokemones, que ella podía respirar bajo el mar, que ella tenía aquella aletas de sirena y tenía el pelo suelto que jugueteaba con el agua. Una sensación de paz y felicidad le inundo en su rostro acomplejado.


End file.
